The Unexpected Trait
by MakoNiou
Summary: Fem!Zero Kiryuu hates dresses and too much attention and the academy is having a closing a ball that will serve as a gratitude for the hard works of the students, vampire or human. Read to find out what will happen to Zero. KanamexFem!Zero Hope you like it! ONE-SHOT ONLY
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Unexpected Trait

It is a school year ending ball in Cross Academy. The students are preparing for the upcoming ball while a silver beauty is grabbing an old man's collar ready to strangle him anytime.

"Why do I have to attend this fucking ball idea of yours?! And most especially wearing a fucking gown?!" Zero Kiryuu said as she tightened her grip on the old man's collar.

"Because Zerorin if you don't, I will tell them that their precious Kaname-sama is your beloved boyfriend and please call me daddy!" Kaien Cross whines.

"You bastard of a chairman!" If words and glares can kill, Kaien Cross must be dead right now. AS IN RIGHT NOW IN HIS OFFICE.

Zero knows that once the Day Class students know that the one and only Kaname Kuran is her boyfriend that will be a huge problem on her side. It is also the reason why she's more pissed than the usual when fangirls are fangirling over the Night Classes students, especially when it comes to Kuran Kaname. Because he is HERS and HERS ONLY. Yup our Zerorin is a jealous and possessive type. She doesn't want to share especially her man!

OOOOOOOO

Kuran Kaname is lying on his bed, inhaling the fresh scent of lavenders that comes from his lover. His hands are on Zero's waist while the said lover's head on his chest.

"Zero." He said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Will you attend the ball?"

"Yeah."

"Wow that's unexpected."

"As if I have a choice or that fucking chairman will blurt out that you are MINE." She emphasized the word mine, making Kaname chuckle. She doesn't want the Day Class to know her relationship with Kaname because of the unexpected things will happen. (I'll leave that to your imaginations.)

"I think the chairman's idea is absolutely amazing."

"How come it is amazing?!" She pushed him effectively breaking their body contact and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Come to think of it, the Day Class will know that you are mine so off limits with my darling. Then they will not look at you anymore like you are going to melt on your post or like a piece of tasty, delicious and sexy piece of meat and I will no longer refrain myself from killing them." He reasoned to her while showering her neck with kisses.

"I have to wear a dress Kaname! A DRESS! For fuck's sake I hate dresses!" She pushed him again.

"You've got no choice baby." He smirked at her.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, baby."

OOOOOOO

Time flies so fast and the celebration comes.

Zero is in her room, having trouble wearing her dress.

"How the hell I should wear this? Looks like a shoelace." She glared at the piece of string that will be used to tie her dress at the back to tighten it. The theme of the ball is Masquerade so she has to wear a ball gown and a props mask. Her ball gown is a combination of shimmery white and lavender details that was up to her toes. (I'll leave that to your wild imaginations again. :D)

Yuki walked past Zero's room and she was at her (Zero) worst condition. She's only wearing her underwear, no make-up and messy hair.

"Zero! What in the world are you doing?" She asked.

"If I lose the very last strand of my patience because of this ball, I'm gonna burn this gown and that bastard old man."

"Maa, maa calm down and I'll help you." She offered while having a smirk on her not so innocent face. '_This is gonna be so fun.' _Thought Yuki.

Minutes later…

"NO YUKI! LET ME GO!_" _ Zero retorted as she was tied on a chair so that she will not escape this time. Who would think that this beauty will be a pain in ass when it comes to being a lady.

"Shut up Zero and let me start the work." Yuki said with a wide grin on her face. She stared at Zero for at least a minute (who was glaring at Yuki) to think of how will she apply makeup on her sister.

'_Let the work begin' ._Yuki thought as she eyed Zero. She held Zero's glaring face and pinched her cheek making her yelp.

"What the hell was that for?!" Zero snarled.

"I have to shove that ugly expression of yours or else you will look like an old lady." Yuki backfired. Then she started to apply light make up to Zero to let out her natural beauty which is simple yet elegant. '_No wonder why oni-sama's always pissed and ready to kill.' _Yuki thought as she chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" Zero said coldly.

"Hm? It's for you to find out." Yuki answered as she was working on Zero's silver hair. She made it wavy on the middle part and made nice curls on the end. She also put some sparkling lavender color gem clip on Zero's hair that matches her sister's eye color.

'_All done.' _Yuki thought as she looked at her living canvas.

"Now dear sister I want you to stand up and wear the gown. I'll tie that back for you." Zero doesn't have a choice but to obey, did as what she is told.

"Not so tight Yuki! Y-you're k-killing me!" Zero yelled as Yuki tied her gown.

"But Zero we have to reveal your curves. I bet oni-sama will like to see his dear Zero in a sexy and yet elegant gown. And look at its color. Like a wedding gown though." Yuki teased her as Zero blushed furiously.

Yuki chuckled and hand Zero a pair of silver high heels.

"I'm not gonna wear this."

"Yes you do."

"But-"

"You have to or else you're dead. Remember I am day class student." Yuki said while smirking, sending Zero in a corner while she sulks.

OOOOOOO

At the ball …

All of the students are chatting happily talking about their gowns, plans on the upcoming vacation and their dreams to dance with the Night Class. As on the cue of their conversation, the said topic arrived wearing elegant tuxedos for the guys and stunning ball gowns for the ladies. The ladies chose to put a handle on their mask so that it will not be hassle for them to remove and apply it while the guys chose to keep the masks on their face. Even though they are wearing masks, they Day Class students ca still recognize them.

"Kyaaa Idol-sempai!"

"Good evening ladies." Aidou waved at the girls and gave them a flying kiss effectively sending the fangirls into ultimate breakdown which is giving up of their legs' strength.

"Shiki-sempai"

"Ichijou-sempai"

"Kaname-sama!"

OOOOOOO

As Zero was nearing the venue of the ball, she heard the other girls squealing loudly. One reason for it _'They're here.'_ She thought.

"KYAAAAAAAA! KANAME-SAMA!"

"I LOVE YOU KANAME-SAMA!"

"KANAME-SAMA PLEASE DANCE WITH ME!"

SHOOT! These made Zero's blood boil. She put her mask on and hurried at the venue.

When Zero made her entrance at the ball, no recognized her. They are staring at her and some start to whisper to each other.

"Who is she?" Some whispered.

"Trespasser."

"Look she's stealing the attention of the night class."

Unknown to them, the stranger is starting to feel uncomfortable. Zero never expected in her entire existence will that she experience this. They are looking at her. Some are disgusted and some are astonished. Sure, Zero Kiryuu is a fierce woman but actually she is SHY. Yup. You read it right! She is shy! She's not used to this kind of attention. And right now Zero's experiencing it. It makes her heart beat ten times faster than the normal heart rate. Zero felt like she's gonna cry because of this. Looking at her like an alien why it is just Zero Kiryuu!

She took some steps back and starts to run outside. Away from the stares and chats behind her back. It's embarrassing for her opinion.

This commotion didn't go unnoticed by Kaname. When he laid his eyes on the intruder he already recognized that she is Zero but didn't made a move because he wants to stare at her for a little longer and observe what will happen. Kaname never expected that his Zero will walkout from a simple commotion like this. The grumpy Zero Kiryuu walked out! He can't believe it! Another thing that he learned is she is a shy type! How interesting. His girlfriend never failed to amuse him.

He followed Zero making sure that he went unnoticed by anyone but not with Takuma. Takuma looked at Kaname's retreating back and decided to follow him secretly.

OOOOOOOO

Zero removed her mask and stopped in front of the fountain and sobbed quietly. She can't believe that she is this weak! She hugged her knees and buried her face on it, not caring about her gown.

Kaname's looking around and at last he found his little prefect. Being a pureblood, he used his powers to be on Zero's side immediately and buried her face on his chest, earning a gasp from the prefect who lifted her face to look at him. She still look beautiful even when crying but minus the red eyes.

"K-Kana.." She hugged him.

"It's okay Zero."

"It's not okay! They are staring at me! I'm not used to it." With Zero's reasoning, Kaname couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"I didn't know that my Zero's not only a jealous type but also a shy type. It's quite amusing for a grumpy prefect." He said, earning a playful punch on his chest.

"It's just I am not used to have that kind of attention. I feel very nervous that I want it to stop right away or else I will not control the nervousness and tears will start to fall without my permission."

"You have to have a high self confidence, baby. By the way, you look beautiful." He whispered on her ear. "And sexy." He said seductively, making Zero blush.

"KANAME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while Kaname laughs.

Kaname helped Zero to stand up and offered his hand for a dance which was accepted by Zero willingly. They danced until their heart's content while smiling at each other.

"I like it this way. No one's disturbing." Zero said.

"So am I." Kaname said as released Zero's hand to wrap her arms around his neck while he hugged Zero's waist pressing his body to her and kissed her lips lovingly under the beautiful starry night.


	2. Chapter 2

A sunny day it is; scorching summer heat with a very sexy and pissed silverette prefect. Zero Kiryuu is in Kaname Kuran's office and demanding that she wants to go to a fucking beach. _A FUCKING BEACH WITH KANAME. WITH A VAMPIRE. _

"Zero, I want to go too but due to some circumstances I really can't." Kaname reasoned out to his dearest moody of a girlfriend. She doesn't know why the hell she suddenly wants to go to a fucking beach. For fuck's sake, the heat from a sun might hurt him even though he can tolerate it.

"Are you dense or an idiot? It is summer season for fuck's sake, Kaname." Zero said angrily. She really can't take it anymore whenever Kaname's dodging the subject.

"I know you can tolerate the sun so don't you dare to refuse or we're done." She added.

"But I really can't." Kaname said. He has an important meeting in the council on the day Zero wants to go.

"You bastard! Fine! I will go on my own and Yuki. Might as well wear the bikini Yuki bought for me." She said leaving Kaname in his room.

Before Zero reaches the doorknob, her hand is in contact with Kaname's hand. She looked up and saw an irritated expression from her boyfriend.

"Don't you dare to wear those." Kaname hissed. He knows his sister very well. When Yuki says bikini – it is not a typical summer bikini but a lingerie. A very sexy one and who knows how far it can go.

"Oh yes I can. I can show it in the public, knowing that I have a sexy body according to a perverted pureblood in front of me." Zero said. She's really in a mood for a beach with Kaname especially with this hot season.

"You will not." Kaname said with venom in his voice.

"Yes, I will." Zero countered. "I can change my mind if you come with me. You and I alone, free from the fucking stress from the day class and work." She said while hugging Kaname's waist and nipping his neck.

"If I come with you, you will promise me to not wear any sexy bathing suits? I can allow you with two-piece swimsuit but you sexy cheeks must not be too revealed." He said and he squeezed Zero's ass.

"Deal." She said excitingly. She had a very dark plan especially for him.

**OOOOOOOO**

Today is the day Zero's waiting for. She inhaled the fresh ocean breeze. It's been a while since she went in a beach. It's been 3 years actually. They are busy with school and such and didn't get to have a chance to go here.

Zero quickly tied her hair in a messy and stripped her summer dress to reveal the yellow bikini she's wearing. She looks so sexy in that bikini especially with the abs that she owned from her training. Because of the she attracted the attention of several male beachgoers.

While Zero is enjoying the ocean, Kaname checked in in their hotel room to put down their things and go enjoying the beach as well with Zero. He sighed when the remembered the works that he left but smiled eventually that it is not bad to take a little break and especially he's with Zero. He looked around to find his excited girlfriend but failed. He looked around but his after a few minutes; his way was blocked with quite a number of female beachgoers.

"Are you alone?" A female human asked him.

"No. I'm with a companion." Kaname said politely but deep inside he is twitching.

"Let's go for a drink." Another woman said and grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Kaname continued to look around until he saw a certain silverhead whom he really knows surrounded with male beachgoers. He walked past through the girls without giving damn to them. He needed to go to Zero. He knows Zero is shy to the stares of many people but she gets extremely pissed off when they are ruining her fun time.

"Come on. Just have a drink with us." A man said.

"Yeah or swim with me. I can teach you."

"I am fine and I know how to swim. I am not an idiot." She said coldly. She is now pissed off because she wants to swim in the ocean and these fuckers are blocking the way.

"You look really hot in that bikini but you look hotter without those on my bed." Another man said and that made Zero reach her boiling point. She is ready to end the life of this fucker that the man received a very hard punch from someone. She looked at that stranger and saw Kaname with a very angry face.

"I believe that she will not spread her legs to someone as cheap like you." He said angrily while smiling. One more word from this bastard and he's dead.

"You bastard, he is my prey!" Zero complained. She shoved Kaname aside and faced the fucking bastard.

"I didn't know there is some who is more perverted than that bastard." She pointed her finger at Kaname. "I just want to go in a beach and you fuckers are ruining the fun." She said darkly and kicked very hard the bastard several times on his groin which she earned a pleading yelp from the man.

**OOOOOOO**

Zero was inside the bathroom preparing for her little Victoria's Secret Fashion Show exclusively for Kaname. It's been a while when the last made love and she want it now that's why she wanted to go to a beach with the addition of the summer heat to make her fashion show hotter. It's a good thing that she has the body that every woman would want; big and soft breasts, curves and sexy booty. It's quite an advantage because she knows that Kaname can't resist her. What Zero wants, Zero gets.

Kaname was lying on their shared bed when the door from the bathroom opened to reveal his sexy Zero wearing a bathrobe. He felt Zero climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. He let Zero take the control this time to not ruin the fun. Their tongues are dancing in ecstasy and they can feel each other's fangs that made the kiss hotter. When air let itself to be known for the both of them, they decided to break the kiss to catch their breathes.

"I have a little fashion show today and you are exclusively invited as my very special guest, Kaname." Zero smirked as she held up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Zero removed her bathrobe to reveal very sexy and lacey red lingerie with a garter belt. She turned around and swayed her hips a little from left to right then leaned a little backward to let Kaname have a perfect view of her ass. She turned around again and walked nearer to Kaname. She started to touch herself a little in front him. She exposed and of her nipples and moaned on purpose when she pinched it. She knows that Kaname is just refraining himself. She walked towards him and buried his face between her healthy mountains.

"Try not to get too hard, okay?" She smirked.

Kaname didn't answer and with a fast reflex, she licked and sucked hard Zero's exposed nipple. His girlfriend's aggressive mood in turned on and he can't do anything about it. Not that he's complaining but he knows how much of a teaser Zero is. He can't promise her to not get hard but with just swaying that curvy body of hers is already and turn on for him. He can feel his big companion down there slowly waking up from its long slumber.

Zero shoved Kaname when he sucked her nipple. She still has many surprises for him and this is just the start.

Their little fashion show went on with Zero's teasing and seducing and Kaname's responses. Whenever Zero is modeling another revealing lingerie, it's either she will grind themselves or do what she did when they started. She really likes the reaction she's getting from Kaname. It's like she is seeing a lion ready to devour it dinner. What makes the show interesting is the visible bulge on Kaname's pants and Zero's wet panties whenever she's removing her _costume _to change for another one.

This will be the last and she walked in front of Kaname again while hiding her last costume underneath that bathrobe.

"Are you ready?" She asked seductively.

"Let's get faster or else you will not have the chance to model whatever it is underneath that robe of yours." Kaname said. He is growing impatient with Zero's teasing.

Zero hummed and slowly let the robe slide off of her body to reveal her transparent bikini. _Transparent. As in transparent. _Kaname can see her pert and pink nipples from that bikini. He also has the full access view of his most loved part of Zero's body. He licked his lips as if he tastes Zero's body and juices.

"Like what you see?" Zero asked seductively while grinding their hips. She let out a moan and this time Kaname took the lead. He grinded their hips faster and hard to made the both of them release sexy moans.

"You know how hard for me to resist you especially with your teasing." He said while kissed Zero's lips passionately where she responded happily and moved themselves closer to each other.

Kaname's expert hands made a perfect job from releasing Zero's body from the offending garments that's preventing him to have a direct contact. He sucked Zero's neck and left a several hickeys on it while his left hand is massaging left breast and his right is fondling her womanhood.

Zero moaned for more. "Hmm.. mm..Kana-ah. More!"

Kaname smirked and sucked her nipples at the same time. He loves sucking her breast because it is one of her sensitive spots and Zero can release with just sucking her breast. "A-aahhh! Kaname.. I'm cu—ah!" Without finishing her sentence, she already came on Kaname's hand. Kaname brought his hand on his mouth and licked Zero's delicious juice.

Zero gave him a peck on his lips and flipped their position. She is now on top of them.

"You have to be naked too." She complained and she skillfully removed his shirt and short. Zero palmed Kaname's cock that made him moan. She smiled innocent and praised him for being too sexy. Zero removed Kaname's undergarments with her mouth and sucked his cock hungrily.

Before Kaname experience his first orgasm in this unexpected event, he flipped their position and spread Zero's legs.

"Do you want it?" He asked. His big dick is positioned in front of her womanhood ready it enter the hot cavern. He traced her womanhood using the head of his dick that made Zero let out a frustrating moan.

"Hurry you bastard. Put it in now!" She demanded.

"Such a demanding darling. I'm taking my time." He smirked while he gave her nipple a one last suck before her thrust hard into her in one swift move that made Zero scream from pleasure. He thrusts are hard and they are changing positions from time to time. Kaname likes fondling Zero's breast and pinching her nipples whenever he's hitting her G spot. It makes her moan and beg for more. That is so sexy in his opinion.

Kaname can feel his limit and gave Zero a few more thrusts before he came hard inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her one last time before he pulled out. He smirked and he saw his overflowing sperm coming out from her.

"That is so sexy." Kaname said. Zero smiled while catching her breath but eventually lost her consciousness due to exhaustion.

Kaname covered the both of them with blanket and hugged Zero's sleeping body.

"I love you." He said and kissed his beloved's forehead. He wanted to take a photo of her overflowing womanhood for remembrance but he doesn't want to invade Zero's personal space so he just let it slip and carved the view in his memory.

**OOOOOOO**

Bipolar Zero. LOL!  
>PERV SPOTTED. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. INSPIRED WITH THE SUMMER HEAT. IT SO HOT IN HERE!<p> 


End file.
